Halo
by DazzleDust22
Summary: bits and pieces (emison)
1. Chapter 1

"Ali? Are you asleep?", I whispered into the darkness. I haven't felt her shifting around for a while but we faced opposite ways and there was no way to tell for sure if she was asleep or not.

I waited a few long seconds, and finally Ali turned around. I turned to face her and my heart sped up, as if it wasn't already racing. Her eyes held mine warmly. This Ali is all soft, no sign of the everyday Alison with her biting remarks and tough front. She's all soft for me.

She licked her lips a little and I couldn't help myself from looking down at her pink tongue sticking out briefly to wet her lips. She leaned in first and I'll never get used to the feeling of her face so close to mine, her sweet scent a halo around us and her fingertips grazing my cheek.

I crept my hand down her side, touching her stomach under the bottom of her tank top.

"Mm, that feels really nice", she breathed on my neck.

She found herself on top of me, her chest pressed tightly against mine and her hands on the sides of my breasts. Right when I found myself out of breathe, she pulled back. Strands of her hair tickled my face. Her swollen pink lips pulled up into a smile. "So Em..."

"Mm?"

She leaned down so her lips were by my right ear. "You touch yourself while thinking of me?" She kissed down my neck as I felt my face and chest get hot.

I closed my eyes and lied, although my blushing made it obvious. "No", I whispered back and pulled her in close again.

She laughed softly and murmured against my lips, "Oh sweetie...", knowingly.

When the pounding sound of the rain woke me a few hours later, my leg was between hers and her head lay on my chest. (you're my favorite)


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I saw her was before History class. Of course I had seen her before, passing in the halls, hearing one of her friends laugh out her name. This was the first time I actually really looked at her. She was no longer a blur along with everyone else. Her face was sunken but her eyes were bright.

"Hi", she said, with a small smile.

My heart battered against my chest. "Hey."

Class was boring. The rain bleated against the roof, the trees suffered in the October breeze. Her hair was a mess. She shivered against her scarf. It had been five months since her mother died and the Alison everyone knew was just coming back. The fresh acrylic nails and careless laughter were finally coming back.

ooo

She was softer than anything I'd ever touched. I could die, the scent of her, kill me. The music drones and changes and by the time I'd realized the album was already over. She's heavy against me, everything pressed against me and the best part is when she'd leave my lips for a moment and breathe in real quick or give me a quick relieved smile or whisper something only audible to me. Keep her close.

She's drunk. This doesn't count. This can't count.

"You can't tell a soul, Em.", she says ever so quietly.

"Oh I promise."

That's how she stays. She won't remember this in the morning and my heart will ache. This is it. We only have this, the drunk nights every few months on 2 am Friday's.

ooo

"You're my special girl, aren't you." I nod, my breathe is so loud I can hardly hear her. "Use your words."

"Please", I breathe. She's close, closer than she's ever been with me.

Be mine be mine be mine...

ooo

All I'll have of her is this. So I have to treasure it. I have to be as alert as I can while her head is laying in my lap or while she asks me to kiss her goodnight. Think about it too much and I'll be a complete wreck.

It's slow, the kiss. She bites my lip then smiles. I want to stay here. She propped up a flashlight so it wouldn't be so dark (we're both afraid of the dark.) It's real late, or really early. I can't hear anyone. We're laying in this cold tiled bathtub, squashed together in our tight clothes. I'm off to college in just a few months. She's travelling across the country, endless roads and clouds. What if she's all I want though?

Her lips are shiny. It's dark but there's the outline of her lashes, she looks down to pick at her chipped nails and she apologized for looking like a truck hit her but I couldn't keep my eyes away even if I wanted to.

"Wouldn't this be a beautiful alternate reality", I whisper.

She looks up. "Yeah." She's smiling. I kiss her neck. "We'd live in a cozy little apartment. Or maybe get ourselves a little house."

"Even a tent would do", I add. She giggles, leaning back to look me in the eye.

"Oh sure. Dogs or cats?"

She looks so serious, I have to laugh. "Why not both?"

We both smile at the idea. She snuggles into my side and her breathing gets slower and deeper. "Matilda and Berry and Tom...", she says softly. I was confused, until I realized she was naming our possible future dog children. Then she's out.


End file.
